english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Love
Andrew Love (born November 16, 1981) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - DJ (ep9.5), Eddie (ep9.5), Guard (ep11), Mars (ep4), S (ep9) *7Seeds (2019) - Ango *Ace Attorney (2018) - Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Official, Soldier Die (ep4), Soldiers (ep4), Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Air Gear (2007) - Maki (ep11), Additional Voices *Aoharu x Machinegun (2016) - Manager *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Patrick (ep10), Tel Aviv Controller (ep6), Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Bank Robber (ep1), Boy Student (ep3), Additional Voices *Armed Girl's Machiavellism (2018) - Masukodera *Best Student Council (2007) - Hitoshi Sato (ep18) *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Captain (ep22), Captain Eight, Green Captain, Sho, Additional Voices *Btooom! (2013) - Kiyoshi Taira *Campione! (2013) - Dead Servitor D (ep7), Ihara (ep2), Salvadore Doni, Sword (ep12) *Clannad (2010) - Akio Furukawa, Baseball Team Member (ep18), Punk (ep17) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Legory Peck (ep5) *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Baul (ep10), Vincent (ep2), Additional Voices *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Isana's Father *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2007) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Gerso, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Construction Worker (ep10), Gay Dink #2 (ep3), Man-Faced Dog, Numatsu (ep2), Teacher (ep1) *Gilgamesh (2005-2006) - Isamu, Kagami *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Toshizo Hijikata *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Toshizo Hijikata *High School of the Dead (2011) - Soichiro Takagi, Takayama (ep1), Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Takuma Onizaki *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Takuma Onizaki, Voice *Innocent Venus (2007) - Gonza, Narration, Additional Voices *Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (2019) - Cassios *Madlax (2005) - Mr. Mustache (ep18) *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Goro Saruwatari *Needless (2011) - Adam Blade *One Piece (2013-2016) - Admiral Sakazuki/'Akainu', Kumadori, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Miyagi *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Doubt *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Alec (ep22), Hosei Sanagida (ep18) *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Juan, Additional Voices *Shattered Angels (2008) - Sojiro *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Lakha *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Amenomori Yahyoue, Sugitani Zenjubo, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Enlike, Zatoh Rondohoon *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Lord Pearl (ep5), Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Yuuya Daigo *tsuritama (2013) - Tamotsu Usami, Duckmen *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Kiba Sameoka *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Luis Virgil 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Gerso *Towanoquon (2012) - Kamishiro 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Broken Blade (2012) - Nile Stryze (eps4-6) *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - Bugspray *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) - Fed Net Official 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2009) - Hades *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Show, Additional Voices *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Akio Furukawa, Additional Voices *Mardock Scramble: The First Compression (2011) - Defense Attorney, Mincemeat the Wink *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Mr. Plastic, Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Samrin *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Black Thug 'OVA - Dubbing' *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Toshizo Hijikata *Halo: Legends (2009) - Fred (ep8), Roh (ep3) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Additional Voices *Upotte!! (2014) - Garand, Narrator, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2019. Category:American Voice Actors